Daddy Dearest
by Catalina Storm
Summary: This was a project for school -- we had to write an episode of a tv show.


Dramatis Personae 

Nightwing Harvey BullockCluemaster Guard 1 Robin Renee MontoyaElectrocutioner Guard 2 SpoilerCzonk 

Part 1 

Setting: After dark. Snow is lightly falling, adding more to the inches that already cover the ground. A dark, caped figure runs lightly over a rooftop. He jumps to the ground, using a closed dumpster as a go-between, and continues to run across the scene. 

The "camera" pans down, and you can see the small figure running along the edge. The shot encompasses much of the "Hide-A-Wee" Motor Lodge. It is set up like most motels, a one-story. A police car, with lights off, is parked outside one of the rooms, the one that has conspicuous yellow police tape stretched across the doorway. The "camera" cuts back to the figure, who is slinking around back. Still just an outline, forces open the single window for the cordoned-off room. It is apparent that he is young, for he is small against the window. 

Inside 

The camera can see the figure creeping in. Still mostly dark, you see two white slits for eyes. The outline of hair is unruly, and a cape is half-open, revealing yellow lining and a bit of red tunic. Behind this figure is the window, where snow is whistling past. The curtains flutter inward, and there is the edge of a sink in the picture. The room with the window facing out back is the bathroom. 

The figure steps through the illuminated doorway. As he does so, he speaks, and from his voice you can judge him to be young. 

ROBIN: I'm in. 

A voice, detached and fuzzy with static, replies. This voice is much huskier than the youth's. 

NIGHTWING: Good. Now, look about for some clues. Quickly. In and out. And no showboating. 

ROBIN: Gotcha. 

Now visible to the camera, is a dark blue gauntleted fist, belonging to person(s) unknown to the audience. The first figure, now revealed to be Robin as he steps into a swatch of moonlight, notices the unfamiliar figure as a blue boot catches him across the face. He staggers backwards, startled, and a dark purple elbow slams into his stomach. (we still do not see, fully, the attacker) Doubled over, winded, and surprised at the efficiency of the attacker, Robin avoids another sharp kick, but the figure whirls, and grabs his cape, throwing him on to one of the twin motel beds. Then, suddenly, the figure stops short. 

SPOILER: (surprised): It's you! 

ROBIN: (dazed, and not sure what is going on): Oww . . . 

Now we see the first clear shot of the second figure. It's definitely a girl, clothed in blue and purple. Her bodysuit is a deep violet, and a hooded cape the same shade hangs loosely about her frame. She is wearing a dark blue, full-face mask, along with matching gauntlets and boots. 

SPOILER: (abashed and surprised): I didn't hurt you, did I? 

ROBIN: (he moves to sit on the corner of the bed. He holds his forehead gingerly.) You've got a mean jab for your size. (sizes her up.) Who are you? 

SPOILER: (apologetically) I'm the Spoiler. I'm sorry about that. You're Robin, right? The kid who runs with the Batman? 

ROBIN: (still uncertain): Yeah, that's me. 

SPOILER: I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you. 

ROBIN: I'd hate to be someone you were expecting, Spoiler. (he stands up.) Now, what are you doing here? 

SPOILER: I'm after the Cluemaster. 

ROBIN: Well, that's pretty obvious from you being here. (He pauses, and looks at her speculatively.) So what do you know about all of this? 

He begins to go through the nightstand, apparently trusting the new face. Spoiler shrugs, watching him intently. 

SPOILER: No more than what they're saying on the news. Looks like we had the same idea. Coming here, I mean. 

ROBIN: Whatever. 

Robin picks up a hotel notepad, studying it. It has a page torn jaggedly off of it. Spoiler peers at it also. 

SPOILER: So what are we looking for? 

ROBIN: (Not missing the implied "we") I'm looking to see if they left something behind. 

SPOILER: (not giving up) Cluemaster's joined up with some guys named Electrocutioner and Czonk. That's bad, right? 

ROBIN: (He picks up a newspaper and quickly thumbs through it. There is a page with a rather larger article torn out.) Well, it's not good. (indicates the newspaper) This might be something. If we knew what was torn out here, we might – 

Nightwing's voice, detached, comes out of nowhere. Spoiler apparently can't hear it. 

NIGHTWING: Heads up, Robin. Two cops are about to join you! 

The scene switches to outside, where we see two police officers opening the door. The first one, Harvey Bullock, is a huge man (better described as fat). His clothing is mucky and messy, it is apparent he is a slob. His partner, Reneé Montoya, is a slender, Hispanic woman. Her long black hair is secured back, and she looks more professional than her partner. Bullock, obviously irritated by the police tape, tears through it and storms into the room. When they enter the room, there is no sign of Robin or Spoiler. 

MONTOYA: (pushing a lock of escaped hair behind her ear) So what did you drag me out of bed at eleven o'clock at night, for, Harv? 

BULLOCK: (going through the nightstand that Robin had rifled through) A stationary pad from this dump. We gotta see if it matches the paper with the goofy drawing on it we just got in the mail. 

The camera then pans from the two police officers to down, between the beds, where the mentioned stationary pad is lying, face up, where Robin dropped it. 

BULLOCK: (continuing) Looks like the Cluemaster went back to his old M. O., driving us nuts with the stupid clues. 

A black-gloved hand sneaks out from under one of the beds and grabs the pad. The camera pans down to under the bed, where we see Robin, holding the pad and looking at it in a new light. You can see Spoiler, on her belly, under the opposite bed. A pair of feet walk by, belonging to Bullock. 

BULLOCK: Not on the nightstand. Check the dresser, Montoya. 

Montoya begins slamming drawers, quickly opening and shutting each one. 

MONTOYA: (annoyed): Harv, it's late and it's not here. Cluemaster's a veteran criminal, he's smart enough not to leave that sort of stuff around. Besides, I've got to have that report on Gordon's desk at seven a.m. Let's go. 

BULLOCK: (reluctantly) Aw right, Montoya. Only if we stop by a donut shop. 

MONTOYA: Why was I not surprised you said that? 

The two police officers depart. After a reasonable amount of time, Robin's head pops out from under one of the beds. He crawls out cautiously. 

ROBIN: All clear. 

Spoiler vacates her spot under the bed. Robin is now studying the pad intently. 

ROBIN: That was close. 

SPOILER: So, what's on the pad? 

ROBIN: Nothing that I can see. (He gestures at her.) Come on. 

Robin starts towards the window. Spoiler doesn't budge. Robin looks back at her when he's halfway through the window. 

ROBIN: Coming? 

Spoiler warily walks to the window and clambers out after him. She obviously doesn't trust him, and he doesn't trust her. 

SPOILER: Where are we going? 

The youth doesn't respond to her query, instead leading her up a fire escape and over a couple roofs, to where a figure is standing on top of a roof with a clear view of the Hide-A-Wee. From "our" standpoint, he is framed against the ever-full moon. He is dressed nearly all in black, interrupted only by a blue, bird-like figure that stretches across his chest. He cuts an imposing figure, but not as imposing as Batman. 

Robin goes immediately up to him and hands the pad of stationary to him. 

ROBIN: Here's the pad they were talking about, Nightwing. 

Nightwing takes the pad and quickly flips through it, then frowns at it. It is now apparent that he must have heard everything that went on through his two-way. He looks Spoiler up and down, and then feigns ignorance of her. 

NIGHTWING: Who're you? 

SPOILER: Spoiler. 

ROBIN: She was already in the room when I got there. (he rubs his face where she kicked him, there is a dark bruise already forming.) She surprised me. 

Nightwing sees the bruise and frowns again, concerned. 

NIGHTWING: Are you alright? 

ROBIN: (he nods) Yeah, I'm fine. A bit bruised, but fine. 

NIGHTWING: That's good. (with levity:) Do you have any idea what Batman would do to me if he came back from Tibet and found out that I let you get hurt? (he turns his attention to Spoiler) And what were you doing in the motel room? 

SPOILER: I was hunting for clues. Cluemaster's next crime is gonna be a biggie, and I plan on stopping it. 

NIGHTWING: (severly) This isn't a game, miss "Spoiler". You should go home and let us hande this. 

SPOILER: (with every inch of stubborness) I won't, and you can't make me. I've got a stake in this. You send me home and I'll be back out here before you can stop me. What do you have to say to that? 

Nightwing looks to Robin, who shrugs. The man shakes his head and sighs. He's heard that tone of voice before, from Robin and even himself, to Batman. There's nothing he can do to stop her, and he'd rather have her tag along then be out there alone, getting into who-knows-what sort of trouble. 

NIGHTWING: Great. Fine. Tag along. But I don't want to hear a squeak out of you, got that? 

Spoiler nods obediantly. Nightwing shakes his head in resignation. 

NIGHTWING: (muttering so only Robin can hear.) Batman's not gonna like this. 

He studies the pad again, then produces a pencil from somewhere and does a quick rubbing. The clue is revealed. It's a dollar sign with Father Time's beard. 

SPOILER: (shaking her head and disregarding Nightwing's "no speech" policy all together): Pretty lame clue, even for him. (When Nightwing and Robin both look at her, surprised, she shrugs.) It means "old money." 

NIGHTWING: I know what it means. (he frowns at her, distrusting the girl all the more.) What I'm curious about is exactly how you know so much about the Cluemaster. 

Spoiler seems trapped. She looks to Robin, but sees no sympathy there of any kind. She looks back to Nightwing, then resigns herself to something. 

SPOILER: Fine. (sounds bitter) You want to know how come I know so much about the Cluemaster? Great. Arthur Brown – the Cluemaster – is my loving father. 

She spits out the last word as if it was unclean. Nightwing and Robin provide the obligatory surprised expressions as the scene fades to black. 

FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK Part 2 

Robin and Nightwing are surprised by Spoiler's revelation. Robin backs up a few steps, and Nightwing simply glares at her. Spoiler shrugs, indifferent to their reactions. 

SPOILER: I need to see this out. I need to put my "loving father" away for good so that he can't bother me or my mother any more. 

Nightwing gestures to Robin, and then looks at Spoiler. 

NIGHTWING: Stay here. 

He and Robin walk to the other side of the rooftop. Nightwing glances meaningfully at Spoiler, whose back is turned. Robin watches him. 

ROBIN: So d'you think she can be trusted? 

NIGHTWING: (shaking his head): I'm not sure. I don't think it's really wise to let her run loose, though. It might be better if we keep an eye on her, until we know what her real motives are. 

ROBIN: But I thought she was one of the good guys. 

NIGHTWING: A character like Spoiler is on nobody's side but her own. 

At that point, Spoiler has wandered back over, so Robin quickly changes the subject. 

ROBIN: Oh, yeah. I forgot to give you this. (he fishes out the newspaper from the motel.) D'you know what the article is that's torn out? 

Nightwing studies the newspaper. 

NIGHTWING: This is from yesterday's paper. I read this article, it's about that construction at Elsworth Plaza. (He comes to a quick decision.) Robin – you and Spoiler see what's going down at the plaza. I'll follow up on this "old money" clue. 

Robin and Spoiler nod, so Nightwing disappears over the side of the building, though he continues through the two-way to Robin so Spoiler can't hear him. 

NIGHTWING: I want you to keep her as far away from Cluemaster – and trouble – as possible. 

ROBIN: (unseen, only his voice): Understood. 

The camera follows Nightwing across the rooftops. He is still talking through his two-way to Robin, explaining what he thinks is going on. 

NIGHTWING: (going over a ledge): I'm not sure what Elsworth Plaza has to do with this, Robin. (jumps some pipes) But I think I know what the target is. Every two months an armored car picks up soiled or worn-out currency from the banks in the area. (he clambers down a fire escape.) Millions in circulated currency are taken to the federal reserve bank. (Nightwing comes to the alley, where a dark shape is resting. He presses a button on the back of his glove. The dark shape's armor unsheathes, revealing it to be a sleek black motorcycle.) Under tight security, the money is destroyed. (He hops astride the motorcycle and peels off.) If it gets there. 

The scene switches. It's a lonely street, for it's late at night. The aforementioned armored car is making its way through the snowy street. Suddenly, the headlights wash over a man standing in the middle of the road. His head is bowed, and he is wearing a trench coat. The car slows. 

DRIVER: What's with this nut? 

GUARD #1: Pr'bably wants a handout. 

DRIVER: I think we've got a few mil in spare change in the back. 

GUARD #1: Ha! 

The man (who is the Electrocutioner) opens the hood of the armored car. 

DRIVER: Hey, waitaminute – 

There is a great volt of electricity as the Electrocutioner fritzes the engine. Cluemaster and Czonk come running. Cluemaster is probably the smallest of the trio, and not as menacing. But Czonk is huge. Carrying a sledge hammer, Czonk smashes the driver's side window as the startled guard clamber for their weaponry. Czonk leans in and grabs the driver, pulling him through the window. Then he smashes his head into the driver's, knocking the driver unconscious. Czonk casts the driver into a snow pile and reaches through to the other guard. 

As Czonk is doing this, Cluemaster runs to the back of the truck. He pulls out a small capsule and sprays a gas into the back of the tuck. Electrocutioner comes around and fries the time-lock. The door swings open, spilling the violet gas into the night air. 

CLUEMASTER: Hold your breath until the gas clears, boys. 

The guard in the back of the truck staggers out, coughing, and collapses on the ground, unconscious. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: How much did you say could be in here? 

CLUEMASTER: With the banks cleaning out their vaults at the end of the year? At least three mil. I'll secure the doors. You two get moving. We'll meet in three days when the heat's off. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: Gotcha. 

Electrocutioner walks around to the front of the vehicle, to where Czonk is. They climb into the cab. Cluemaster turns to the doors, when Nightwing swings out of nowhere and plants his feet into Cluemaster's back. Cluemaster flies forwards, into to the truck. 

NIGHTWING: Got to hand it to you. You pulled off the robbery of the year without a hitch. (Nightwing slams the heel of his hand into the Cluemaster's face. Cluemaster rolls away.) Oh yeah, forgot about me! Huh-? 

The armored car starts with a jerk, and the doors shut behind Nightwing. Cluemaster realizes what's going on instantly, his face goes pale. 

CLUEMASTER: You may have just doomed us both! 

He throws a small capsule at Nightwing, who dodges. Nightwing side-kicks Cluemaster, then follows up with a quick one-two jab in his gut. One more solid punch in the face, and Cluemaster's out like disco. 

Nightwing moves over to the doors and tries to open them. No dice, they're locked tight. He frowns, then turns to the unconscious figure of Cluemaster. 

NIGHTWING: Well, since you're not talking, I guess I'll wait until we get wherever you guys were going to stash the loot before radioing the police. 

There is an exterior shot. It's Elsworth Plaza. There are several skeletal buildings standing about. Spoiler and Robin are standing about halfway up on the framework of the largest building. It's windy, and their capes are flapping without respite. 

SPOILER: There's the armored truck. Looks like your friend was right. 

ROBIN: (frowning): Yeah – but there's no sign of your father or Nightwing. I don't like this . . . 

SPOILER: Join the club, Boy Wonder. 

Electrocutioner and Czonk drive the armored car up to a deep hole in the ground, then turn of the engine and get out of the car. They both take up positions near the back of the truck, and begin shoving and pushing with all their might. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: Put some back into it, Czonk! 

CZONK: Yeah, yeah. 

The armored truck moves towards the hole a little bit at a time. 

Meanwhile, inside, Nightwing is trying to figure out what's going on. He's trying to peer out the vent, but doesn't see much. 

NIGHTWING: Well, we're somewhat stopped. This is getting weirder and—hey! 

The world abruptly spins as the convicts succeed in pushing the truck into the hole. Nightwing, Cluemaster, and crates of money are tossed like salad. Something his Nightwing in the back of the head. 

We cut right to back outside, where now Electrocutioner is backing a cement truck up to the hole. He parks it and gets out. He pulls down the chute and aims it. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: How we doin' there? 

CZONK: Let'er fly, Les. 

Electrocutioner releases the hold-back, and cement pours down into the hole. It fills up rapidly. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: Shouldn't take long now. 

Robin and Spoiler are watching this from their perch. 

ROBIN: So this is how they bury treasure in the nineties. 

SPOILER: Leave it to my father to come up with something like this. The skunk. 

ROBIN: (reasonably): Well, it's a good plan. Who'd think to look for a stolen armored car under three feet of cement? (Robin pulls out his two-way and tries to raise Nightwing. He can't get anything. He looks up at Spoiler, concerned.) Nothing but static. 

The interior of the armored car. Everything is scattered about. Nightwing slowly sits up and rubs his head. He looks about, then stands. 

NIGHTWING: What happened? (He walks to the door and tries it. Still locked, but there is now something oozing through the air vent.) Hey. What's – (he feels the stuff, rubbing it between his fingers. The realization dawns on him.) –Cement? We've been buried (dramatic pause) alive?!? 

SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAK 

Part 3 

The Electrocutioner shuts down the cement truck, and returns it to its original spot. Robin and Spoiler, restless, watch these relatively mundane gestures. Soon enough, the convicts leave. The two vigilantes follow them. 

SPOILER: This is not good. Now they're walking away. 

ROBIN: (somewhat confused) They dumped a perfectly good armored car in a hole and filled the hole with cement. I don't think this day could get any stranger. 

SPOILER: That's the truth. Now what do we do? 

ROBIN: Well, the only way we'll find Nightwing or your father is if we follow them. 

They quickly scale down the building. Once they reach the ground, they hear the rumble of a car engine. Spoiler shakes her head. 

SPOILER: I hope you have a mode of transportation, birdboy. (When Robin shakes his head, Spoiler makes a disgusted noise.) You're lucky I'm prepared. 

ROBIN: I don't think I want to know what you meant by that. 

SPOILER: Well, you're going to find out anyway. Come on. 

Meanwhile, inside the armored car, Cluemaster is just starting to come around. Nightwing is sitting against a couple of stacked crates, holding a pen lamp. 

NIGHTWING: Let me clue you in, Cluemaster. If you'll forgive the pun. As far as I can tell, we're in the back of the armored car you and your buddies hijacked, and we're currently buried in cement. 

Cluemaster, who was groggy, begins to panic and thrash about. 

CLUEMASTER: Oh, my god! Oh, my god! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna . . . uh . . . 

Nightwing quickly sprays a knockout gas in Cluemaster's face. He slumps over. Nightwing sits back down. 

NIGHTWING: Some help. Thanks for the answers, Cluemaster. 

Speeding along the highway is a white motorcycle. Spoiler's driving it, with Robin hanging on behind her. About four cars ahead of them are the Electrocutioner and Czonk, in an old green clunker. 

The cops go speeding by, in the other direction. 

ROBIN: (over the wind) There go the cops, on the wrong trail. 

SPOILER: Somehow I'm not surprised. 

ROBIN: And those two aren't doing anything to attract attention. 

SPOILER: Except for those ridiculous getups. Geez, they're driving as slow and cautious as my grandma! 

The two convicts pull into a hotel parking lot, this one called the Rafter. They park the car and get out, walking into the office. They soon emerge, and walk down to a door. Electrocutioner unlocks the door, and they enter the room. 

Robin and Spoiler watch from a suitable distance away. A bit of time passes, and then, suddenly, two cop cars pull into the lot, flashers going. 

ROBIN: Uh-oh . . . 

Bullock and Montoya charge out of the first vehicle, sidearms drawn. 

SPOILER: This ruins everything, they can't lead us to Cluemaster if they're in jail! 

ROBIN: I've got an idea . . . 

The cops slam open the door, led by Bullock and Montoya (so much for an early night, it seems). 

BULLOCK: Freeze, ya mooks! 

MONTOYA: (pointing her gun at Electrocutioner) I know all about you electric gizmo, buddy. Make a move for the juice and I cut you in half. 

BULLOCK: The manager saw you two on the news and came up with a coupla zeros. 

SPOILER: (under her breath, no one can hear but Robin and the audience) I hope this works . . . 

ROBIN: So do I. 

Spoiler sneaks up behind the cops. She leaps up, grabs the doorframe, and kicks inward, causing some of the cops to stagger over. Robin leaps into the fray, knocking the other cops down, and then they take off toward Spoiler's bike. 

ROBIN: RUN! RUN! 

SPOILER: (as they dodge gunfire from some of the cops) I hope you know that was really stupid! We coulda ended up as statistics! 

ROBIN: I know, I know! 

They dive behind a car, and the cops give up on them. The Electrocutioner and Czonk are already long gone. Robin peers warily over the side of the car. 

ROBIN: They're gone. Do me a favor, all right? 

SPOILER: What? 

ROBIN: Don't tell Nightwing or Batman that I did that. 

SPOILER: Your secret's safe with me, birdboy. (she hops up, hearing sirens) We have to follow them and hope that they lead us to Cluemaster. (The tires to the motorcycle skid in the snow as the motorcycle does an abrupt 180.) 

ROBIN: And we have to figure out a way to follow without the cops seeing us. I think they've seen too much of us already! 

The scene cuts back to the interior of the car. Cluemaster is awake now. 

CLUEMASTER: So don't you have a radio to get us out of here, or something? 

NIGHTWING: Tried that already. It can't get through the tons of cement above us. (looks around.) So let me ask you a hard question. When were you coming back for this? 

CLUEMASTER: (quietly): Late Sunday night. 

NIGHTWING: That's three days from now. 

We go back to Czonk and Electrocutioner. They have gone straight back to the Plaza, with Robin and Spoiler in hot pursuit. Czonk is now using a jackhammer to cut through the already hardened cement. 

CZONK: Why'd we have t'use the quick-dry stuff, Les? 

ELECTROCUTIONER: (grunting) So it would be hard by morning. 

CZONK: Oh. (a pause.) Why? 

ELECTROCUTIONER: So the construction workers wouldn't be suspicious. 

CZONK: Oh. 

Soon enough, the jackhammers cut through the cement. It's hard work, though, and tough going. 

CZONK: Now I know why the Cluemaster let us do this. It almost seems like work. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: Yeah, but think of the loot. If Brown doesn't show, we can split for Rio without him. Two-way split sounds pretty nice, doesn't it? 

CZONK: Rio. That in Jersey, Les? 

ELECTROCUTIONER: Whatever. 

Czonk widens the hole in the back, and soon disappears. He doesn't come back out. There are several thumps. 

ELECTROCUTIONER: You all right, Czonk? 

There is no answer. Robin is sneaking up behind Electrocutioner, with a two-by-four. He breaks the two-by-four over his head, and the Electrocutioner falls, unconscious. 

Nightwing emerges from the hole, dragging Czonk. Cluemaster weakly pulls himself out behind him. You can tell by the way that they're staggering that it was a very close call. 

ROBIN: (surprised): Nightwing?! 

NIGHTWING: That was close. Another half an hour and we would have run out of air. How did you find us? 

Spoiler ignored that and spotted Cluemaster. With a shout, she dives toward him. 

ROBIN: Spoiler, no! 

She slams into his chest with a foot, knocking Cluemaster of balance. Weak though he is, Cluemaster is quick, and grabs Spoiler by the cape, then wraps an arm around her neck. A capsule appears, as if by magic, in his hand. 

CLUEMASTER: I suggest that you two back away slowly, Nightwing. I would hate to have to hurt this one. 

Nightwing backs off, letting go of the unconscious Czonk even as Spoiler struggles with her unsuspecting father. 

CLUEMASTER: Care to guess what's in this vial? (there is a pause, and neither Robin nor Nightwing answer) No? Well, then. Either you two leave us with our cash or this one gets his face rearranged with sulfuric acid. 

There is a long moment as Nightwing looks to Spoiler, then looks calmly at Cluemaster. 

NIGHTWING: You don't want to do this, Brown. 

CLUEMASTER: And why not? I suppose that you'll try to appeal to my humanity, or something like that. I should hope not, I'm sick of those cliches. 

NIGHTWING: (without loosing a beat) She's your daughter. 

Cluemaster, shocked, pulls off Spoiler's mask before she can do anything. Her long blond hair, similar to her father's, spills out. 

CLUEMASTER: Stephanie . . . ? 

Spoiler gives him no time to react. She slams her elbow into his stomach, and then a double-fisted punch to his gut. Grabbing a piece of chain from the ground, she wraps it around his neck. 

NIGHTWING: Stephanie! 

ROBIN: Spoiler! 

SPOILER: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this scum now! (she glares defensively at the two) He ruined my life! Ruined it! 

Nightwing offers no response. Robin looks with wide eyes from Nightwing to Spoiler. She seems intent on choking him. Cluemaster gasps for air, his eyes rolling back into his head. Spoiler, still staring at Nightwing, releases the chain, letting Cluemaster fall on to his knees. He gasps for air. Spoiler takes a step back, chain in one hand, mask in the other, her eyes still locked on Nightwing. 

SPOILER: You're lucky that the only thing I inherited was the hair. 

At that point, police cars pull up, sirens and flashers going. Nightwing, Robin and Spoiler scatter in all directions. Bullock and Montoya are at the forefront. 

MONTOYA: Freeze, Brown! 

Nightwing and Robin watch the police collar the three convicts from one of the skeletal buildings. 

ROBIN: I wonder where she got to. 

NIGHTWING: I don't know, Robin. But I have a feeling that if the Cluemaster turns up again, the Spoiler won't be that far behind. 

The closing scene pans up and across the street, where you can see Spoiler standing as the wind whips her cape about. Her blond hair is spilling in all directions, her mask in hand. She pulls the mask back on, then turns around, and disappears off camera. 

Fade to Black. 


End file.
